


Healing is a Process

by kummerspeck



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Demi boy Fenris, Nonbinary Anders, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Abuse, Scars, Trans Character(s), binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Fenders Appreciation Week prompt: healing scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing is a Process

          Anders was rarely out of their binder, even as the summer got stiflingly hot, they always had at least two layers of clothing on. During a particularly hot week, in the height of the season, so hot that even Fenris had trouble leaving his mansion as the sunbaked stone of the Hightown market were particularly hard on his feet as callous as the sole’s are. Heat refusing to dissipate during the night making sleep unbearable, so Fenris had retreated to the mage’s clinic beneath Kirkwall Proper in hopes of getting some rest before Hawke dragged everyone away to climb Sundermount.

          When Fenris emerged from the cellar opening to Darktown, a route that once had used for the transport of soon to be slaves now served a purpose just as illicit if more legal in some regards. No one had bothered to stop the slaver’s obvious actions but if Templar’s were to find out that Fenris was… well it's best not to dwell on such thoughts. As Fenris approached Ander’s clinic he was surprised to see the usual urchin children absent for their perches on the walkways leading to the Mage’s clinic despite the fact that the lantern was lit.

          He unlatched the door, pausing before he pushed inside to extinguish the lantern for the mage. It was late and Fenris did not want their sleep to be interrupted by anything less than an emergency. The inside of the clinic was dark, lite with half a dozen mage lights all casting deep flickering shadows across the walls of the clinic. Anders’ image cast from so many trembling sources of light. Although Fenris could not see more of Anders then the wisps allowed he could tell something about the mage was different, the shadows distorting his figure further.

          “Anders,” Fenris’ gruff voice deepers, creaking like damp wood under strain, betraying the fact that he had not spoken in sometime, “is something the matter.”

          Anders turned to face him, lose hair swinging gently to frame their face. Their eyes are tired as they simile at Fenris, “Too hot in that stuffy mansion of yours? Coming to rough it with the abomination, maybe rough me up a bit?”

          As they moved towards Fenris, and he realizes what’s different about Anders appearance as they moved towards him, sweat making his thin linen shirt cling to his unbound chest. They were breathing more deeply, chest heaving with the exertion of breathing the dank and humidity that permeated the undercity.

          “Mage, are you alright?” Fenris asked tentatively, he was still unsure of the boundaries that dictated their relationship.

          “Ah? Oh that,” Anders said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his chest, “too hot to bind at night, mind you i should really stop binding at night altogether but I’ve lost a bit of weight since my circle days, and it’s much looser than it once was. Not as bad, still shouldn't’ thought…”  

          Fenris stayed where he was hovering by the door; the fear of rejection creeping up like Winter's Breath up his spine, “May, I come in?”

          “Not at all, I was just about to go to bed though - do you mind?” Anders had turned his back of Fenris again and was pulling off their boots as they hobbled, on one foot and then the other, towards the divider separating Anders’ cot from the rest in the clinic.

          Quickly stripping himself of his armour, Fenris approached the cot the mage had sat down on to continue the battle with their boots. He was clad only in dark cotton breaches that were thin enough to could sleep in, even in the heat of his room in Hightown. In the much cooler Darktown however, thin cotton leaves much to be desired. Fenris unconsciously leaning into Anders’ much warmer frame, slumping as exhaustion overtook him. Anders, who had won their heroic battle against their boots, pulled Fenris down to lie on the cot with him. It was quite a tight fit, but with Fenris lying face to face with Anders his arms draped over the mage as Anders curled into his chest. Fenris’ fingers traced the deep grooves cut into Anders’ back by a whip. Anders sighed, pressing themself closer to Fenris

          “Wir danken Ihnen für mich zu lieben, obwohl ich bin gebrochen. Vielleicht bin ich nicht, nachdem alle gebrochen.…” Anders yawned into Fenris’ chest, their mother tongue slipping forth as they fell asleep. Comfortable in their lover’s arms.

          “Amatus: Festis bei umo canavarum” Fenris responds, pressing a kiss to the top of Anders head, “I will always love you, no matter what.”

 

 


End file.
